


One last ride

by Sharrkie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Injury, Langst, Lions destroyed, Voltron Defeated, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharrkie/pseuds/Sharrkie
Summary: The tears were back now, but even so, he didn’t let out so much as a whimper as he pulled a small picture out from his pocket. It was old, and obviously worn to the touch with how Lance admired this piece of flimsy paper every night before he went to bed, every time he went out on a mission, and every time he even stepped one foot into his lion. Dragging one finger down his mothers face, Lance found it in himself to give the picture a soft smile, one forced as the monitor was beeping again; two minutes.





	One last ride

“Where...am I…”

 

That was the first thing Lance spoke out loud, his mind coming into focus as his vision cleared. The red lights were going off in his lion, followed by the ringing of the alarms all around him. All the sounds, all the lights, and the pain was making his head pound. It took a minute, with lots of struggling, to be able to sit up straight, before he began reaching over with a weak hand to his left. The paladin brought his finger upon the panel, and touched the flashing button to silence the alarm, and end the constant ringing in his ears. Although, with the hit to his head, that ringing only just faded. Making the whole feeling only slightly unbearable now. “Where…guys--?” Looking out before him, through the Blue lions eyes, Lance could feel his eyes widening at the scene stretched out before him. Scattered through the star dust and debris, he could just make out the broken pieces of the castle in front of him, floating by as if it were normal to be mixed in with the space surrounding him.

 

“H-Hello? Coran? Allura? ….Shiro?”

 

He couldn’t help but speak their names, his voice coming out in near broken sobs as there was nothing but static in his helmet. Nothing, but the static and the ringing still present in his ears as he tried to remember. It was just so hard to think back on those moments, it causing the crashing waves in his head to come back tenfold. “Right… An accident.” Bits and pieces, like the debris floating around Blue, gradually began making their way back into his memory.

They were formed as one; Voltron. In battle, that much was obvious considering everything about them. But, this time it was different. This time, they hadn’t been so lucky to defeat their enemy… This time, it didn’t go as planned and failure happens. Lance remembered. He could hear the screams coming back into his ears, filling all of his senses with the last minute of his former conscious. They had been pulled apart, separated back into their lions and one by one, each he could hear the comms of his friends going out as their lions were destroyed. The dying screams of Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and even Keith filled his head to the point where he was just screaming on his own. Hands coming up to his helmet to tug it off and throw it down into the corner.

...They had lost. Then why… ? Why had he, out of everyone on his team, been the only one to make it through that? Why hadn’t Blue been destroyed, and him along with her inside? Considering the shape she was in, and the small draft he was feeling from the door behind him, Lance was sure that she wouldn’t be moving anywhere, anytime soon. If ever at all again.

 

“Okay… okay… Now is a perfectly good time to panic, but you can’t… you just… you can’t. You just got to hold yourself together. Just hold yourself together..”

 

Despite all of those words, Lance could easily feel himself slipping past the point of no return. All of Blues readings were slowly dropping on the monitor to his side, he could see the life support inside decreasing, and soon he’d be without air. Soon, she’d be without any form of power to get him anywhere, if that was even possible at this point... And soon, he’d be joining everyone. Going on like this, instead of in combat. Why did he have to be the only one to make it through that?!

So… what did he do? Panicking was quite the big part of it for a good five minutes, crying, screaming, and doing his best to make Blue move, but it wasn’t responding, and with one final thought sent his way. Lance knew why. Using the rest of what she had, protecting her paladin, she was using the last of her systems to support him with air. His cries came in broken sobs, and soon enough that panic side of Lance began to subside. Leaving him surrounded with nothing by the quiet hum of the airlock system breaking down, letting his small window of survival with less and less time.

Curling up with his knees against his chest, Lance let his eyes settle on the monitor in front of him; five minutes, maybe less. Five minutes until all power around him shuts down. Five minutes until the last breath he were to ever take. … Five minutes to think of all the promises he made to his family and friends back home, and how they wouldn’t ever come true. Five minutes to think back on his time defending the universe while it lasted, with strangers to him that had become like a second family. All gone, scattered around him in broken chunks.

The tears were back now, but even so, he didn’t let out so much as a whimper as he pulled a small picture out from his pocket. It was old, and obviously worn to the touch with how Lance admired this piece of flimsy paper every night before he went to bed, every time he went out on a mission, and every time he even stepped one foot into his lion. Dragging one finger down his mothers face, Lance found it in himself to give the picture a soft smile, one forced as the monitor was beeping again; two minutes.

 

“I don’t know what the Garrison must have told you, mom.. Be it some training mission gone wrong, or I’m just missing but... I just want you to know, I went out like a hero…”

 

With one final hum, Lance looked up as the lights around him faded, and the monitors in front of him went black, the control handles in front of him went slack, and Lance could feel the air around him quit pumping through the tiny room he sat in. This was it.. He had less than a minute, maybe half a minute, before it'd give out, and his oxygen levels would continue to decrease until there was nothing else left for him to do but suffocate... The worst part? Even more so than being blown apart in battle? Least they had died together. Least they went out quickly... Well, Lance wasn't entirely alone in his last few moments. With glossy eyes, he looked around the ship that had gave him a chance to create such an amazing adventure, a ship that he had considered a new home. But now, despite everything he tried so hard to accomplish, this would be his tomb... 

 

“..we had a good run, Blue. Thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, kind of random inspiration at 3 in the morning. Why? Well, as much as I love my blue boy to death (ha), I can't help but make him suffer all in the same.


End file.
